


Abandoned (Kenopsia)

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: word inspirations [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Kenopsia(n.)the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that’s usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet.Example: Thekenopsiaof the abandoned mall was almost too much.





	Abandoned (Kenopsia)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written an apocalypse au, and I don’t know why honestly. This was fun c:

The distant sound of dripping water echoes through the massive halls. Holes in the ceiling provide a dim light. There’s dust in the air, and plants have started to grow across the cracked tiled floors.

Ryan and Michael stand at the massive entrance. The mall has been abandoned, since the world’s carefully constructed government and society collapsed. 

It’s eerie to see a place that was bustling a few years ago so empty. The stores have been picked clean for years, every last good used for someone’s survival. 

“I’m surprised this hasn’t caved in yet,” Ryan comments as they start to walk further into the mall. The 70’s facade of the mall is crumbling away. The place was already old, but years of letting it sit out in the elements has nearly destroyed the place. 

“Me too,” Michael looks around. He sees broken signs for familiar stores. The inside of the Macy’s has been scraped clean, a Hollister too. Each store they pass is nearly empty, just unusable scraps left behind.

They reach the escalators that lead down to the food court, and they pause. Electricity hasn’t worked for years, so the escalators are gathering dust.

“Do you think they’ll collapse? Like Final Destination?” Michael jokes, trying to lighten the eerie mood.

Ryan snorts, then shrugs. “I don’t think so, if they’ve lasted this long.” 

“Well, now or never.” Michael steps onto an escalator. It doesn’t creak or make any noise, so he figures he’s good to go. He’s about halfway down when Ryan joins him. 

The two head down towards the food court. It’s even dustier down there, and darker too. It looks like some sort of fucked up Halloween attraction. It’s all dilapidated, with a lot of hiding places. Michael feels goosebumps rise on his arms, and he hopes to god that they’re alone. It feels as if any second, somebody dressed in fake blood is going to pop out and scare them.

But all of the haunted house attractions closed forever ago, since those quickly turned into reality. Minus the zombies though.

“We missed out, huh?” Ryan says suddenly. Neither of them have spoken since they entered the massive food court. They’re walking through casually, looking at all of the abandoned, familiar restaurants. 

“What do you mean?” Michael pauses, and Ryan stops too. They stand in the middle of the food court, surrounded by rotting tables and chairs. 

“We never got to have mall date,” Ryan explains. “We never got to walk around the mall, holding hands and looking cute… trying on clothes and buying each other stuff…”

He sounds sad, frowning a bit as he thinks about it.

“Oh…” Michael looks around, then he slips his hand in Ryan’s.

They met after the apocalypse, nearly three years ago. Ryan had been injured, a broken leg. If it didn’t heal, he’d be dead. Michael had stumbled across him, lying in an abandoned motel in severe pain. 

Michael had kept him alive, and the two decided to stick together. From there, it only developed into something more romantic.

“We could look cute and walk around?” Michael offers. But it’s just not the same.

Ryan shakes his head, letting out a long breath. 

“It’s fine…” He shrugs. “We wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for the apocalypse.”

“The only good thing to come out of it, right?” Michael jokes softly. Ryan cracks a smile.

“I guess.”

The two continue walking, looping through the food court before heading back upstairs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: wrote this back in the middle of March. I've kept two or three fics ready to post in case my writing motivation tanks and I don't write for a few months... I'll have to start dipping into that because I've started to write stuff with original characters lately. (Plus I've got the inking suspicion that nobody really reads my fics, so that kind of drops my motivation.)
> 
> But enough of me rambling, if you want more hit me up at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) if you want to give me a weird word to write about.


End file.
